When manufacturing image sensor modules used as camera modules for cellular phones or smart phones, there is used a one-component adhesive that is thermally cured at a relatively low temperature, specifically at a temperature of approximately 80° C. When manufacturing electronic components such as semiconductor elements, integrated circuits, large-scale integrated circuits, transistors, thyristors, diodes, and condensers, there is also preferably used a one-component adhesive that is thermally cured at a temperature of approximately 80° C. As a one-component adhesive that meets these requirements and can be cured at low temperature, there is known a thiol-based adhesive containing, as essential components, an epoxy resin, a polythiol compound, and a curing accelerator (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Furthermore, the one-component adhesive to be used during manufacture of image sensor modules or electronic components is also required to have moisture resistance. Thus, such a one-component adhesive is required to be also excellent in PCT (pressure cooker test) tolerance. A known thiol-based adhesive can be cured at a temperature of approximately 80° C. However, it was found that the PCT tolerance is not sufficient.